En la primera mirada Gohan y Videl
by kistofo
Summary: Y Gohan le dijo:- Videl, yo... yo he estado recordando sobre aquel dìa... Si quieres saber mas métete en el fanfic
1. El dìa en que todo paso

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA, PERO LOS PERSONAJES NO.**

2 años despues de la pelea con cell, van a matricular a Gohan en una ecuela (mejor dicho secundaria), Gohan salio y se fue a la plaza que estaba cerca de ahi, en la plaza vio a ese hombre...

Vio a , la persona que tomo el tiulo de quien fue el que vencio a cell y Gohan vio que estaba con una adolecente y bueno como Gohan es tan cortèz fue a saludar (y aprovecgar de saber quien era esa niña) y Mr. Satan le dijo:- Hola Gohan hace tiempo que no te veia,¿Dime como estas?- y Gohan le respondio:- Muy bien ¿y tù?- Bien le respondio " _el campion mundial_ " y Gohan añadio ¿Quien te hace compañia hoy? y la adolecente respondio:- Mi nombre es Videl, mucho gusto- y Gohan le djo:- Si me permites preguntar ¿cuantos años tienes? Yo tengo 12- Y la adolecente quedo perpleja al oir esto no podia creer que ese buño tenia la misma edad que ella. Ella se mantuvo callada como 3 minutos y luego dijo:- Yo tambien, que concidencia-. Acto seguido Viel se rio y a Gohan le dio risa la risa de Videl tambien se rio y empezaron a jugar y no pararon en casi toda la mañana y Videl le pregunto a Gohan Quieres ir a mi casa y dijo que si; Milk(Chi-chi) dijo que si y bueno asì Gohan se fue con y con Videl a la casa de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Videl y Gohan jugar, cocinaron, vieron TV y Videl le dio un Tour por la casa ya que la casa era Gigante como la de Bulma en un fanfic que estoy preparando y bueno asì Gohan y Videl se conocieron _**& Recuerden esta parte despues darè mas detalles de lo que paso este dìa pero despues de ese dìa Gohan y Videl se separaron por Mucho Tiempo.**_

 _ ** **Bueno eso fue todo el Capitulo lo hice mas largo de lo que era y en mi cuaderno era 2 pags. Es decir 4 planas y bueno espero que con este fanfic nuevo esten un poco mas contentos. Aqui se Despide KISTOFO****_


	2. La llegada a la Escuela

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA, PERO LOS PERSONAJES NO.**

 **#...# pensamientos de personajes**

 **Milk=Chi-Chi**

Pasaron 5 años y Gohan fue a la escuela a la cual lo matricularon (orange high School), pero vayamos antes, en la casa de los Son.

-Gohan despierta-le dijo su hermano menor Goten y Gohan respondio:- Ya, ya y espera ¿porque?- y su hermano le dijo(con tono burlesco):- Tienes que ir a la escuela-¡¿Que yo?!-dijo Gohan.-Si tù- dijo Goten (con tono acusador) y Gohan le respondio: ya, ok y... tengo hambre y otra vez en la casa de los Son tenian que preparar otra vez desayuno y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era es que Gohan iba "Atrasado" y bueno Gohan partio hacia la escuela.

Llego a la escuela.

Entro a la sala, escribio su nombre en la pizarra y se fue a sentar a lado de Erasa, Videl se puso a pensar que se parecia al nombre del niño que conocio cunado era pequeña pero... Videl penso:# No, no puede ser èl tiene que ser otra persona# Y Gohan paso a sentarse y empieza la clase y Erasa le empezo a preguntar a Gohan dondè vivia, Con quìen vivia, y le conto que su amiga Videl era la hija de Hercules Satan mejor conocido como Mr. Satan y bueno Gohan al oir esto se sorprendio y se rio ya que tambien dijieron que Mr. Satan habia sido quien mato a Cell y como fue Gohan quien lo mato, era de esperarse que se riera; Bueno pasando de la clase de Ingles, toco la campana y bueno Gohan como no conocia a nadie se quedo pensando en lo que pensaba todo este tiempo... La batalla con Cell y a Videl le dio como un instinto, curiosidad y queria inexplicablemente conocer a Gohan y como ella queria conocerlo, la manera de conocer a alguien es hablando entonces Videl dejo a Erasa y Shapnrer ya que se fue con Gohan y le pregunto:-¿ Gohan, si vives tan lejos..., quiero decir que..., no quiero decir que Como te vienes a la escuela?- Y Gohan la ingoro ya que estaba profundamente en sus pensaminetos, pero derrepente Videl le grito:-¡Gohan, escuchame!- Y ahi Gohan dijo:- ¡Cell, porque!, a lo siento Videl es que recordaba a quellos dìas donde supe que Cell...,¿ Bueno Videl que quieres?- y Videl de una forma muy curiosa:- Gohan, me recuerdas a un amigo que conocì cuando era pequeña y curiosamente...- Gohan interrumpiendola:- Videl, si soy yo, yo tu "amigo" pero yo tuve la sensacion que tù no querias verme mas y bueno yo tuve que decidir si dejar de verte o seguir viendote- y Videl con lagrimas en los ojos lo abraza y le dice: Gohan, tù nunca, nunca me molestarìas y menos ubiera querio que tu dejaras de verme, Gohan siento que te conozco desde toda la vida- y Gohan le dice...

Mientras en el hogar de los Son

Milk pensaba #como estarà Gohan, lo habran recibido bien los otros chicos# pero en esos pensamientos de Milk se le olvido que habia dejado la cocina prendida y se empezo a quemar la casa Goten tambien estaba en la Escuela junto a Trunks ya que Bulma le pago la Matricula a Gohan y a Goten pero a Gohan lo tuvieron que matricular en otra escuela ya que la de Trunks era solo Primaria, Milk se puso desesperada ya que no sabia que hacer la ultima vez que se habia quemado algo en su presencia fue la Montaña de Ox King y bueno en esa ocasion lo habia apagado y desintegrado el Master Roshi y entonces como no sabia que hacer tuvo que llamar a Bulma la cual mando a recoger a Gohan y a Goten

Mientras en Orange high School

Suena la campana para entrar a Clases

Videl le dice:- Gohan vamos- y a ellos les toca clase de Historia.

En la clase pasaron sobre el " _Tirano_ " Ox King y Gohan empezo a pensar que su abuelo no era un tirano y entre eso penso #creo que estas personas son muy incultas no saben nada, como si supieran que mi mamà es la hija de Ox King es decir la " _Tenebrosa Milk_ " pero ellos no comprenden que yo tambien deberia ser un hecho historico pero no lo soy#

Entro un inspector y dijo:- El señor Son Gohan, lo vienen a retirar- despues de eso todos empezaron a pensar que habra pasado, ¿por què? Y otras preguntas las cuales me cansaria de escibir si lo hiciera y Ustedes ya saben porque retiraron a Gohan.

Siguiendo en la Escuela (orange high shoool)

Shaprner dice:- Videl, no crees que ese chico Gohan es raro, no es comun, te diste cuenta que èl se puso casi a llorar cuando hablamos del " _Tirano_ " Ox me di cuenta y fue raro, fue como si conociera a Ox King de verdad- Le respondio Videl. Erasa se mete:- Chicos de que hablan?- Y Shaprner le responde:- Hablamamos sobre Gohan-. Si hablamamos sobre Gohan Erasa, a y Erasa dime a ti te gusta alguien?- Le dice Videl y Erasa le responde:- Si, pero no te voy a decir ya que eres muy chismosa-. Y Videl le responde:- ¡¿Que, yo chismosa?!-. Si Videl- Le responde Su amiga, pero Videl se pone a la defensiva y le responde:- Tu eres la chismosa vas con puros chismes- Y Erasa le dice:- Videl, y a ti te gusta alguien?- y su amiga pelinegra le responde:- Si, pero no te voy a decir que es Go... #No puede saber que me gusta Gohan, piensa Videl, ¡PIENSA!, ya se# Gorarnd-. # Videl se tardo mucho en pensar debera ser Gohan pero, no a ella no le puede gustar, ¿Què le vera de atracivo?#Videl es de la escuela?- y la pelinegra le responde:- No, no lo es, es vecino mio- Uf... yo casi pense que era otra persona # Es obio que es Gohan#- le dijo Erasa y Videl le dice: Amiga tenemos que ir hoy de compras para...- Shaprner las interrumpe y dice:- Yo creo que deberiamos ir a la clase de Gimnasia, parece que va a empezar la Unidad de Artes Marciales- Erasa responde:- Creo que es verdad pero, a mi no me gusta esa unidad- Por què?- le pregunta Videl.-Porque no sirvo para eso de las peleas en cambio ustedes y creo que Gohan tampoco- respondio con mucho argumento Erasa...

En la casa de los Son

Gohan estaba ayudando a apagar la casa junto Vegeta y Bulma, Milk, bueno ella no estaba haciendo mucho que digamos pero apoyaba desde lejos ya que no sabia como apagar un incendio.

 **Espero que este capitulo hubiera sido de su agrado se despide KISTOFO**


End file.
